Unexplained
by Salorgirl
Summary: Hermione is bored and wished her friends was there with her. Harry is miserable at the Dursley's and doesn't know what to do. What will these two things collide together? Dunno see for yourself. First HPHG fanfic, later on in chapters will be DH spoilers.
1. Suprise Gift

Hello everyone. This is my first Hp/Hg fanfic so be nice, but I have made other stories that is from another book. You can check out _Operation: Lovers, It Must Have Been the Mistletoe, What Happen 2, and A Light of Hope. _Even though there all Sailor Moon stories but I finally thought of a HP fanfic. YAY! Enjoy the first chapter.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I wished I did.

It was a dark, rainy day within the confines of Hermione's home. She would do anything to see her friends again. It's the summer of becoming a seventh year, it's only been three weeks since they left Hogwarts, and she misses her friends so much.

Hermione got out of bed and got dressed for the day. She put on a purple tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. The young girl walked down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Then she saw her parents sitting at the table already talking to each other. Hermione stared at her food mindlessly. Her parents knew something was wrong.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I miss my friends form Hogwarts. I wonder what they are doing right now," she responded.

"Then why don't they come over for the summer. That way you can spend time with them."

"Honey, do you think that is such a good idea for them to stay?" Mr. Granger asked in a low voice to his wife.

"Of course, we're doing this for Hermione. She needs to get some people over besides doing reading all day." Mrs. Granger reassured him

"Alright, they can come over for the summer," her father gave in.

"Thank you, Mum and Dad. I love you so much," Hermione said hugging her parents.

"Just let us know when they come in."

"Ok, Mum," Hermione ran towards her room.

She sat on her bed and grabbed her telephone. She dialed Ron's number, and waited for someone to pick up. Knowing Ron, he wouldn't know what to do with it.

"GINNY! Where's my broom? We're about to play some quidditch. GIN-_RING!_ AH!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs as he heard the telephone, "What in bloody hell is that?"

"Oh Ron, would you shut your bloody trap? It's just the telephone." Ginny picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Ginny, its Hermione."

"Hermione, it's so good to hear from you."

"You too, and can I please speak to Ron for a minute?" she asked.

"Ron, Hermione wants to talk to you!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny soon found Ron, and gave him the telephone. He finally found how to work a phone, but still had some things to improve. Ron wondered why Hermione had called him. She explained the offer to Ron. He thought about her offer for a minute, and he told he couldn't come, because he had to pay for his dad's car he stole in second year.

"It's alright Ron. Maybe I can get through Harry," Hermione said.

"Probably he's been more miserable at the Dursley's than ever. His birthday is coming up tomorrow. Maybe he wants to spend it at your house," the red head replied.

Hermione said her good byes to Ron and Ginny and hung up. She wondered how Harry is doing right now. She is becoming very worried about him.

'Let's see. Harry doesn't have a phone, or if he does but the Dursley's won't let him use it. I can always owl him, but that would make things more chaotic for him to take care of. There must be some way to communicate with him,' she thought for a second, 'I know what to do."

There's a young boy named Harry Potter, and he is known for the boy-who-lived, or the Chosen One. If he's the Chosen One, then why does he have to stay with the people he dreads more than Lord Voldemort? Tomorrow is his 17th birthday, and it seems that everyone has forgotten about it even his closest friends.

"Looks like it's just you and me again for my birthday, Hedwig; you know what?" his owl hooted and looked at him, "I wish that someone could get me out of here, and never have to come back here ever again."

Then he heard the doorbell ring. Harry skid across the floor to answer the door. His uncle Vernon got there before he did. He turned the knob with his big, purplish hand. Harry couldn't see who was there, because his uncle was too big.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley," Harry knew that voice, "My name is…"

"Hermione," Harry spoke up.

Hermione came in, and ran towards Harry. He was still shocked that she came. She embraced him with a tight hug with enjoyment. Just seeing her made everything melt away.

"Is this girl from that freakish school of yours?" Uncle Vernon asked with anger.

"Her name is Hermione, and she does go to Hogwarts with me," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, silly" she looked around and felt uncomfortable, "Harry, do I look like a steak?"

"Why?" he responded.

"Your cousin is looking at me like I was a steak."

"Father, who is this girl? She's really hot," Dudley said trying to be seductive.

"Who cares about that? Harry, you know you are not supposed have friends over," his uncle said.

"When did you ever say that?" Harry snapped, "I never even had friends over in my entire life. You made that up so I can see her."

"I think it's time for you to leave, girl."

"Father, can we at least kick out Harry and keep the girl?" Dudley came closer to Hermione.

"Touch her and I'll hex you to the next century," he came in front of her with his wand struck out.

"You know that you can't do _that_ outside of that bloody school."

"Oh, but I can," Harry lied to fool them, "Then it would be best if you leave me and Hermione alone."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and walked upstairs to the cupboard room. She never knew how small his room was until now, and it was quite small. His room wasn't the cleanest of all, but it wasn't too messy. All it had been a simple bed, a desk, his trunk full of his stuff for Hogwarts, and a couple of posters on the wall.

There were several spell books on his desk, and some shirts lying on the ground. The only problem was they weren't Harry's clothes. They were all Dudley's old, ripped clothes. The shirts and pants were too big on him, and it had large holes on the shirts. Hermione was sure that he could be here any longer. Hermione grabbed his trunk and started to pack.

Harry turned to look at her, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here," she replied.

He was shocked, "I can't leave."

"Harry! Leaving the Dursley's has always been you wish, and I'm giving it to you. Do you want to stay here for the rest of the summer or not? I don't want to see you in misery anymore. I'm worried about you, Harry," she stood from the bed, "I'll be waiting for your answer."

'This is my only chance for freedom, and to be with Hermione before school starts,' he thought.

"Hermione," she stopped before opening the door, "I accept your offer."

"Great. Grab everything that you need."

The two packed all his things from Hogwarts, and all of his personal possessions. A half hour later they practically cleaned out his room, but a sheet less bed and an empty desk. They walked downstairs with two suitcases until his uncle Vernon stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

"He's moving in with me," Hermione stood before him.

"Come here young lady. I'll teach you how to show on to act around my home," he grabbed Hermione and wrapped his plumped arm tightly chocking her neck.

Hermione trying to break free, "Harry, help!"

"Let her go!" Harry shouted.

"Why should I, boy?"

"She did nothing wrong to you. Just leave her alone."

"The only thing this little trouble maker did was coming into you life to rebel against me," before he could say anything Harry kicked him at his ankles to fall to the ground.

Hermione got off of Harry's uncle and ran beside Harry and he said, "No, she was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life," he confessed.

"_Immobilus_!" Hermione shouted and made Harry's uncle unable to move, "Quickly we must go."

They grabbed his suitcases and Hedwig's cage, and ran for their lives as Dudley chased them down the pale street. Even with all of Harry's stuff they were carrying they were still faster than him.

Mr. Granger saw them, and helped them put his stuff in the car. All three of them went in the car. Her father pushed the gas pedal to the limit. Hermione sighed in relief.

The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet. Harry didn't know what to do know that he was free from the Dursley's clutches forever. It didn't care as long as he's happy and was with Hermione.


	2. Secrets Revealed

I would like to thank my reviewers, _xxxParvati-Patilxxx, The Gryffindor Drummer, witosmp. _I finally have five days off from school so I can work on this story. YAY! Also Happy Easter too, and I still have Ensemble auditions on Monday. It's a day off for CRYING OUT LOUD! Auditions on a day off, its crazy. Oh well, enjoy the chapter.

They arrived at Hermione's house an hour later. He was astounded on what it looked. He thought she lived in a house like The Burrow, but her house was a mansion.

It had iron bar gates at the entrance with a lush green grass field. The front of the house had a beautiful garden filled with different color roses on the bushes. The car came to a stop in front of the house.

"Come on, Harry. I want to show you around," Hermione said.

"Let me get my stuff first," Harry replied as he was lifting his things out of the trunk.

"May I be of assistance, Master Potter," a thirty year old man stepped forward.

Being scared to death, "Who are you?"

"This is David, our butler," Hermione came back.

"Good afternoon, Lady Hermione."

"Good afternoon, David," she turned to Harry, "I'll show you to your room."

The two walked into the mansion, the inside was breathtaking. It had crystal chandeliers on the ceiling, marble flooring, lace draperies that stretched to the floor and paintings that were over a hundred years old.

Hermione noticed that Harry stopped in the hallway. She stopped to see his face when he came in.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Huh?" he came back to reality.

"Are you going to stand there like a stupid muggle or are you coming with me?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you lived in a place like this."

"You never asked me. The little things in the world are just meant to be asked. When you have a mother as a dentist and a father for a brain surgeon, you don't know what is going to do with finances. So, what changed your mind about coming?"

"It was what you said. I leaving the Dursley's was my wish. I was too scared to leave, but you encouraged me. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Here's your room. I'll let you get settled in. The bathroom is right next door, and my room is down the hall. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask."

Hermione left him to go downstairs. Harry walked into the room and it looked like a five star suite. He let Hedwig out of her cage to fly outside. Harry decided to go take a shower after a long day. He came too thought on why Ron didn't come? Maybe he would call him to see what's wrong.

He walked back to his room. The young wizard put on his Gryffindor shirt and a pair of loose blue jean pants. He tried to fix his hair, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. Not even the strongest straighten potion would work on his head one time he used in fourth year.

Harry lied on the bed for a few minutes. Until he heard a voice from a distance and he wondered who it was. He got back up to find the one who was singing. It wasn't far, but it wasn't that close either. Harry walked down the hall, and the further he got the louder it became.

He eventually stopped at a door where the source of the sound. It wasn't all of the way closed so he looked around the space he had. Harry couldn't believe it. It was Hermione that was singing.

_There was nothing but lonely nights_

_There was nothing but sad goodbyes_

_For me to fall through_

_Come true_

_My dreams are awakening_

_Somebody is making me_

_The only one in the room_

_Nobody could do_

_Nobody till you_

Harry had never heard anything this beautiful in his life. It sounded like an angel from the heavens or even more.

'I never knew that Hermione could sing like that. No wonder Viktor Crum went to the Yule Ball with Hermione. I wish it was me that went with her than that bloody git. Get a hold of yourself, Potter. Hermione is my best friend. I can't think like she's a prize,' Harry thought.

"Harry, I'm glad that I found you. Could you go find Hermione, and tell her that dinner is ready," Mrs. Granger said.

He knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Harry. Your mum told me to find you and say that dinner is ready."

"Ok. I'll show you where the kitchen is at," Hermione walked into the hall.

She came out of her room, and they walked down the hall towards the dinning room. They were just talking about things that happened at Hogwarts since they came. They talked about how they met, the flying car incident in year two, the way Hermione punched Malfoy in year three, the DA group in year five, and the half-blood prince potions book in year six, but they mostly talked about the tri-wizard tournament and the Yule Ball in year four.

Harry still remembered the way Hermione looked like at the Yule ball. Her hair was in a tight bun with several strands of hair loose in other places, a light pink elegant dress. Everything about her was perfect that night, except when she went with Viktor Crum.

"Harry, we're here," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just lost in my mind for a minute."

The two sat down at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They had a small conversation. Mostly it became quiet until her father brought up something.

"Harry, since we know how you and my daughter met. What do you do during the summer at the Dursley's?" Mr. Granger.

"Daddy, do you really think that is a good question to ask?"

"He can tell us if he wants to."

"Well, I don't have much fun while I'm there. They make me do the dishes twice, mow the lawn, fix the water pipes, water the garden, chop the wood, and mainly everything that has to do with work. I usually stay out of the way until they tell me to make breakfast or whatever they tell me. They bring me my dinner which is usually a half eaten burger and a roll. I have to hide my school supplies from Hogwarts under my bed, so I haven't got to do my homework from Snape's potions class. I wear all of Dudley's old clothes as you can see. They aren't the best in the world, but they're my only family I have left ever since that faithful day happened," Harry finished his statement as he ran out of the dinning room.

"Harry," Hermione went after him.

The young wizard didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He came to a stop. Hermione finally caught up with him. She breathed hard trying to catch her breath. Harry looked at her, and she looked as she was worried.

"Harry, I'm sorry that my parents acted like that. They didn't know what you go through when you go to the Dursley's, but they do now, and they won't ask it anymore."

"It's alright, Hermione. It was only a matter of time until your parents asked me that. I want to thank you," putting his hand on her shoulders.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing me here, and I wouldn't survive another summer with the Dursley's. You saved me, Mione."

"You saved the world many times. Besides what are friends for…"

Harry put his finger on her lips, "Mione, you've done more than a friend would have ever even thinking of doing. You're the best girl a guy could ever have."

"You're welcome," Hermione said softly.

Hermione led him back towards his room, but could remember where she was going. It felt as they were going in circles. She didn't want to think that they were lost. They were in a corridor that she wasn't familiar with. How was she was supposed to tell Harry that they were lost?

_Cliffy_! Oh no! LOL, plz press the purple button to review.


	3. Lost

We find the two teens in a hallway that could lead into many possibilities. Which way will they go? Hermione no idea which door leads to where? She doesn't want to tell Harry that she doesn't know where they are.

"Hermione, do you know where we are going? It seems that we are going around in circles," Harry said suspiciously.

"We are not lost! We are temporarily misplaced at the moment," she replied.

They continued down the hall, and it seems that they have been walking for hours. Hermione was starting to get scared, because it was getting close to dark, and they still haven't found their way back.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry," she turned as she was tackled by Harry.

He started to tickle her to death. Hermione could do nothing but laugh constantly. Hermione couldn't get out of Harry's clutches. It seemed as there nothing to stop him from his wrath.

They wrestled along the floor in order to conquer one another. They rolled around trying to get on top of each other. Hermione eventually triumphed over Harry.

Hermione finally found something besides academics she could be Harry in. Oh how she waited a long time for this.

"At least there's something I can beat you in, and I don't mean in school," Hermione said.

"What would that be?" he mocked her.

"Keeping you down and out and I can tell you this," she went to his ear, "There's a lot more than meets the eye."

'What is she doing? Is Hermione fancying me?' he thought as he gave a slight grin, 'If this the game Hermione wants to play, then she doesn't know what is in store for her.'

Then Harry grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hermione wasn't expecting for him to do that. She didn't want to move at all. To her, she actually liked being her like this. Being close in Harry's arms, and kissing him fully and passionately, she eventually kissed him back to deepen it more. Their legs entwined with one another, and stayed there for a little while. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Harry wrapped his around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few, and separated to breathe to soak in the moment they just had. Harry didn't know why he'd done that in the first place. Hermione blushed into a bright red color, and wished Harry didn't see it. Eventually Hermione felt something furry on the back of her legs. It was Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks, he can lead us back to my room," Hermione said as she turned around, "Crookshanks, I have a treat for you if you lead us back to my room."

They got back up to their feet, and followed Hermione's cat. They ran through corridor after corridor of hallways. It seemed endless. Harry thought it was big before, but the house was a lot larger than he anticipated. After many turns they finally made towards the balcony. It viewed a beautiful garden. There were batches of red, pink, and yellow roses and bushes of white lilies. Harry was amazed by the view. It was breathtaking.

Hermione noticed the look on his face. She didn't want to disturb him. She actually liked it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, you're beautiful," she faced him and she heard him, "What I meant is that you're beautiful in the sunlight."

"Nice save," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

He noticed that she was climbing down the vine, "Mione, what are you doing?"

"I'm going down the vine. What does it look like I'm doing? Running around the place, and acting like Ron," Harry laughed, "I don't want to be lost in my own house forever."

"Fair enough, but I rather swing down," Harry said.

He grabbed a vine, and got on top of the balcony. He swiftly swung down past Hermione, and landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Hermione heard something crack, she looked up, and the wood was starting to break. It started to tip over slowly.

She had not choice, but to jump, and hope she doesn't get hurt. She leaped off of the structure, and headed towards the ground. Harry moved to the spot to catch Hermione. He caught her right in his arms, and got out of the way before the structure collapsed on them.

Harry put Hermione down to her feet. She thanked him as they walked back to the hallway that contains their rooms.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Hermione said turning to her door.

"Wait," he turned her to hug her tightly, "I just want to thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome," as they pulled apart.

Hermione felt the body warmth slip away. In sort of a good way, she liked being in his arms. She decided to not think about it anymore. She changed into her bed clothes, and drifted off to slumber.


	4. You're What!

It's about time for me to end school here. YAY! That way I can work on my stories more without to worry about school. I also want to thank my reviewers: _Morgaine00000016, The Gryffindor Drummer, curlyque, iluvsmallville1, Elemental Phoenix of Fire, and Angelfly06._ I'm going to miss all the graduating seniors. Well I have more memories to fill next year as I become a junior. Enjoy the chapter.

The next morning Hermione woke up and got out of bed. She slipped on a plain pink sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. She walked out of her room, and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry," when she knocked on the door it came wide open.

She tipped toed quietly to his bed. She didn't want to wake him up. In her mind he sleeps like a little baby.

'He looks so handsome when he sleeps. Wait I can't think like that. He's my best friend. It's just a phase. I'll get over it soon,' she thought.

Then she heard a stirred Harry, and he lied on his elbows. It showed that he was topless, and Hermione blushed when she looked at his upper figure. He had firm and toned abdomen, body built to be a god, his chest was tanned, and strong arms. Everything around him fitted perfectly.

Harry noticed that Hermione was staring at him, "See something that you like?"

"I was just surprised. Get dressed, and breakfast is about ready," she regained composure.

"I just hope we don't get lost again," he said sarcastically.

"Merlin! The only reason that we got lost is because you ran off last night. It doesn't matter now. Just as long as you're safe," she playfully hit his arm.

She left the room to let him to get dressed, and Hermione waited in the hallway. She thought about nothing for a little bit. Then she thought of something that might change something.

'Why didn't I just knock on the door? No, I had to come into his room to wake up. He looked so sexy when he's topless. NO NO NO! It's just a phase. It's just a phase,' she told herself, 'Besides even if I did like him that way, he probably wouldn't like me like that back.'

Harry came out of his room. He had on his Gryffindor shirt and a pair of black fitted jeans. His hair is the same as always. His hair was a little tamed, but it was still unruly at the same time. Hermione loved his hair, but there is something that she loved more than anything else in the world, and that was his eyes. The way his eyes glisten when he smiles. His emerald eyes were like a sea of lush green grass. No wonder why every girl swooned over Harry at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just hope you don't run away this time," she teased him.

They teased each other as they walked into the dinning room. Hermione's parents saw the two walk in. They were happy Hermione smile again. The way her face lit up when she saw Harry changed everything about her.

"Morning, Mum and dad," Hermione greeted them.

"Morning, now we have to tell the two of you something. Your father and I have to go to a dental conference for a month or two. So we won't be able to see you off for your last year this summer," Mrs. Granger said.

"What! You two went during the Christmas break. Now you have to go back again."

"We have to Hermione. It's mandatory for us to go. They do this conference twice a year. We represent our company, and you know that," Mrs. Granger calmed her daughter down.

"Yes I know, It's just I don't want you to go. Who knows what could happen while you are gone? You could get killed by death eaters or even worse by Lord Voldemort."

While Harry was sitting there he noticed the way Hermione looked at her parents was the same way she looked at him the night before his birthday. She was worried for them, never wanting to let them go.

'She really does care about her parents. I wonder what is like to have love from parents. Hermione is so lucky to have parents,' Harry thought.

"Alright you can go, but I will miss you," Hermione said.

"We were going to go if you said it was ok. Besides you have Harry with you, but there will be rules while we are gone," Mr. Granger informed.

'Knew that was coming,' she thought sarcastically.

"There will be no usage of magic unless it's an emergency. No tying the knot…"

"Daddy, do you really think that Harry and I would have sex? We're just friends, and I know all of your rules. I still haven't broken a single one of them. We're both seventeen years old, and fully capable of taking responsibility in your standards. We would never do something like that," Hermione interrupted her father.

"Well I guess you can inform Harry the rest later. Now let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

Later on that morning Hermione's parents started to take their things to the car. Hermione was carrying one of her mother's suitcases. To Hermione, the suitcase weighed as a ton of bricks. Harry noticed that she was going to fall off the steps. He ran up the stairs to catch her. He caught her as they rolled back down. Hermione landed on top of Harry.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" she shook him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he moved his head a bit, "Ouch!"

"Harry, you hit your head. Let's get it treated," she helped him up to the kitchen.

"Lady Hermione, do you need some assistance?" her butler asked.

"Yes, can you find an ice bag?"

Her butler went to find one as Hermione put some ice in a glass cup. He came back with the bag, and Hermione filled it up. She gave it to Harry, and placed it gently on his head very slowly. Harry shivered at the cold touch.

"Does it feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does feel better."

"Hermione, we're about to leave. Don't destroy the house," Mrs. Granger said.

"We won't," they said in unison.

"Now, Harry, I want you to have this," she handed him a handful of money.

"I can't take it, Mrs. Granger," Harry put it back; "I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do. It's for taking care of our little Hermione for the past several years.

"Mum," Hermione blushed.

"You two have fun while were gone, and don't talk to strangers," as her mother went into the car and drove off.


	5. Shocked Hermione

_Angelfly06_: I guess you'll have to see and wait what happens next.

_xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx_: I don't know. I might make them to have sex. It's my story, and can do whatever I want.

_Red-werewolf_: The "Tying the knot" thing was only thing I could think of that Hermione's father could say at the moment like this. It was quite funny when I actually got to read it the whole chapter.

I would also like to thank _curlyque, carebear4ever, Morgaine0006 _for the reviews. I got put off the computer for a while, because I had finals to study for. Now I'm off for summer break. YAY! I have so much fun things to do this summer than I did last. All I did was rebuild a house. BORING! Plus, I'm a girl; I don't even know the first thing to build a house. I can't cook either, and I'm 16. I've got to get lessons before I go to college in 2 years. Oh well if anyone finds _Ishq_ tell me. To let you know she's a friend of mine. Onto the new chapter enjoy!

"So what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"I do need to get new clothes. I don't want to wear Dudley's old clothes anymore."

"Alright, let me get a couple of things and we can go to the mall."

Hermione ran upstairs to her room to grab some small things. She came back as they walked out of the door.

"Hermione, what is a mall?" Harry asked.

"You've never heard of a mall before. Oh Merlin! It's like Diagon Alley, but all the shops are in one big building," She said getting into the car.

They drove down the road, and saw many things: From cafés, little shops, and kids playing some muggle games. Sometimes what muggles do is so amazing. They can have fun even without magic, not worrying about Voldemort destroying the magical world, not using exploding snaps, ghost appearing out of nowhere, or casting curses at each other. Since he lived with a family of disgusting muggles, but he never experienced fun with muggles.

"Mione?" he spoke up.

"Yes."

"How do you have fun with muggles?"

"There are many ways. Which example do you want first?"

"I meant just by hanging out with them as friends," being more specific.

"Well most muggles will go to the mall and hangout. There so many things to do even without magic. For example, we could go to the movies, go racing, play truth or dare, and they make some of the most stupid things to do when they are bored," she looked at him.

"What was the other meaning you were going to give?"

"Um…that one is quite uncomfortable for me to talk about," Hermione blushed, "We'll talk about it later."

They parked in a spot, and walked into the building. Harry didn't know what to expect. He saw hundreds of muggles walking towards in different directions. Some were carrying bags and other were pushing babies in weird contraption that Harry didn't know. Hermione was right, as usual, it was like Diagon Alley, but it's all in one building. Hermione led him to on of the shops called American Eagle. She helped him pick out some fitting clothes. After a half hour of shopping Harry bought 5 tops and 5 pairs of pants and shorts. They sat down and grabbed something to eat.

"Since we got you some new clothes in a minute we have to go to the book store, and get some books I have ordered," Hermione spoke up.

"Alright, do you think they have any books on Quidditch?" he teased.

"Harry, this is a muggle facility! No one knows that I'm a witch and you're a wizard," Hermione snapped.

"Mione, I was kidding. I know they don't sell quidditch. I was only messing around with you," Harry grinned.

"Let's go," she got up and grabbed her stuff.

'She needs to sort out her priorities,' he thought, 'but that what makes it funny.'

They headed to the book store. Hermione went to the front desk as Harry walked around the shelves of books. None of them really grabbed his attention until one caught his eye. He took it off the shelf, and looked at the cover. All it had was a picture of a meadow in the background, and a picture of two teens around his age.

"Harry," a voice brought back to reality, "Ready to go? I see you found on of my favorite muggle books. _Just Friends_ is the title."

"What is it about?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's about two muggle teenagers who are best friends. After recent events they start to fall in love with each other, but they don't know if their friend likes them back. In reason being that they think their friend doesn't like them that way."

"Cool, I think I'll buy and read it," which made Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry, are you feeling fine?" Hermione asked cautiously, "Maybe that hit on the head is taking effect, because you said that you were going to read the book. You would never read a book besides on quidditch if your life depends on it unless I told you to read it."

"I'm serious. If I'm ever going to be smart as you, then I will have to read as much as you do," in a determining tone.

"I'm really proud of you, Harry. Ron would never believe you if you told that there is no such thing as sex."

"It doesn't matter if Ron knows or not if I read. Besides after I read some romance novels, then I can have any girl I wish."

"You can do that already! Which girl are you going after this time?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It could be Luna, Cho, Hannah, or Ginny," He came to her ear and whispered in a very seductive tone, "Maybe it's you that I'm after."

Hermione blushed and thought, 'Is he serious? No! He's just messing around with me, but why does he have to be so good at it. It can't be! It just can't!'

Harry went into a small laughter and Hermione spoke, "This is the first time I actually saw you smile like that."

She punched him on the arm, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for teasing with me"

"Sorry Mione, I just want to have some fun and you were the only target I had at the moment."

They went to the front to buy their books. They walked around the mall a few times. The two came to Hermione's car, and put their things in the back as they sat down. They drove back to her house as Harry began to think.

'Why did I act like that to Mione at the bookstore? That is nothing like me. She's my best friend. Could I be falling for her? Maybe it's just a summer fling. We'll never know until something happens,' he thought.


	6. Quiz and Teasing

Ello everyone, sry it took so long to get this one updated. I've been very busy lately. My sis was just in a car wreck this afternoon, and I've done a whole lot of other things this summer. I wanted to get this updated before I go to band camp since I will be gone all day everyday next week.

_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce_: Thanks for the review

_xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx_: Most of this stuff I'm making up and it turns out funny. I don't know how, but it just does.

_Angelfly06_: Thanks

_Ruffset_: I thought it would spice things up for later on the story.

_Morgaine00000016_ & _The Gryffindor Drummer_: Thanks again

They eventually came back to Hermione's house after they left the muggle mall. The two grabbed their stuff, and headed upstairs to set them down. Hermione walked to the living room sitting on the couch. Harry joined her shortly with his book in his hand.

He sat in a chair across from Hermione as he started to read. Thirty minutes later Harry couldn't even read what he was looking at. He couldn't stop glancing at Hermione. Just sitting there still as a statue reading articles out of The Daily Prophet with her chocolate brown eyes moving side to side as she reads.

Hermione looked up from the article to see Harry when he looked away to go back to his reading. Still then he couldn't read having Hermione in his mind. He closed the book even Hermione looked up from the article she was reading.

"I can't read without being distracted," he said with aggravation.

Hermione giggled softly, "I didn't expect for you to at least read for over a half hour."

Harry got up to sit beside her, "I know that you can read all day if you wanted to."

"Yes, I can, but I choose not to at times. There are more things in life besides reading."

"I would never see the day to hear you say what you just said," he teased.

"Laugh all you want Harry, you'll pay for that comment."

In a mocking tone, "Ooh, I'm so scared of the big, bad Mione."

He laughed as Hermione picked up her newest issue of Witch Weekly. She skimmed through the magazine when she found a quiz that caught her eye.

"Harry, want to do a quiz?" she asked.

He agreed he looked at the magazine full of questions. The article was called _Best Friends or More than That? _She knew she didn't feel that way about Ron, but she was uncertain about Harry. After what happened the past two days, Hermione couldn't think if Harry is her best friend or if she really is falling for him. They looked at the first question.

How long have you known your best friend?

1-2 years

3-4 years

5-6 years

You don't have a hell of a clue

Hermione defiantly knew that answer. She went down the list of questions.

Have you ever kissed your best friend? If so where?

A.)Yes, on the cheek

B.)Yes, on the lips

C.)Both

D.)None of the above

She circled her answer, and was going to finish it later. The girl closed her magazine, and saw Harry still thinking. She laughed within her own voice. Apparently, Harry still heard her laugh, and looked up at her. Hermione got up, and headed to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner, Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing that has to do with slugs then I will be fine," he responded.

"Alright, I'll make us something to eat. You can go back to the living room and watch television. Don't run away."

"Don't worry, Mum. I won't run away. I'll be a good little boy and be very quiet over there," He said teasingly and laughed as he left the room.

Hermione ignored his comment and started to make dinner. She began to think of what happened at the bookstore. When Harry made that comment in her ear, she thought her head was going to blow off her shoulders from the heat of her blush. The girl can still feel the heat from her face. Hermione thought about it the whole time she made the meal.

An hour passed since Hermione started. Harry was getting bored watching television. He noticed a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. He knew Hermione was cooking something tasteful even though he never ate anything she cooked. The wizard walked into the dining room and looked around.

He spoke, "Hermione, are you almost done?"

"Yes," she responded.

He found her, "Do you need help setting the table?"

"You don't have to Harry. You're the guest at this house."

"I know, but I want to help you," he picked up the salad bowls.

He set down the bowls on the table as Hermione came in with the main course. Harry pulled out Hermione's chair to let her sit down. She pulled in as he sat himself down in another chair. She was glad that her best friend acted like a gentleman. She wished Ron could act a little more like Harry. That way they wouldn't argue all the time. Hermione would think that Ron would never change. They began to eat their dinner. At first there was silence until Harry spoke up.

"Mione, what is this?"

"The food that you just ate was a salad, and this is lasagna that we are about to consume. It's an Italian dish that muggles eat. I picked up the recipe when I went to Italy two summers ago."

They talked about other stuff while eating the meal. The maids took the dirty dishes and washed them. Hermione told Harry to stay in his seat while she went in to the kitchen. Then Harry heard a voice, but couldn't figure it out. Hermione came out holding a cake, and was singing happy birthday to him. He heard the same angelic voice when he came for the first day.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said sweetly.

He looked at the cake, and had a picture of Hermione and himself. It was one of the muggle still pictures. The setting was outside of Platform 9 ¾ at the end of their sixth year. One thing still questions him.

"Mione, how did you make that picture of us still? Did you have an actual muggle camera?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I did, and I don't know how muggles put the pictures on the cakes, but it is magnificent on how they did it. I want to learn to do that. Blow out the candles, and make a wish."

He blew them out and said it in his mind. For him, it could be a lot of things that Harry could wish for. He didn't wish for money or fame, because he already had that. He's not going to let no one know what it is, at least not yet.

"What did you wish for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If I tell you what it is, then it won't come true."

"True and coming form you it could be anything."

"What if it came from Ron? He would've wished that he would be in the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. He would go crazy even if he had a piece of parchment signed by the team. Now that is what I call stupid and idiotic. Ron can be crazy as Luna Lovegood. Those two would be a good combination."

"Yes, it would if it was taken in your point of view. Do you want to go swimming out in the back pool?"

"Sure," he ended the conversation.

The two changed into their swimwear. Harry had a plain black swim shorts. Hermione came out with a chocolate brown two piece and a large shirt over her. Harry took off his shirt. Hermione turned around as she blushed.

'Oh shit! I forgot how his body became from working at the Dursleys and from quidditch practices,' Hermione thought.

Harry jumped into the pool as he shivered in the coolness of the water. Hermione giggled seeing her best friend cold.

"Aw, is the great Harry Potter afraid of a little cold water," she said in a cooed voice.

"You're defiantly going to get it for that one," Harry splashed Hermione until she was soaked.

She ran to the other side of the pool, and dived in. He knew exactly where she was, because the water was so clear. Harry took this advantage, he swam away to come behind Hermione, and grabbed her waist. She felt a spark tingling sensation when she had felt Harry's touch. He pulled her closer to him. Then they came to the surface to breathe. Harry started to tickle Hermione.

"Harry, stop this at once," she demanded while giggling.

"Why should I? You would only boss me around," He teased.

"When was the last time I bossed you around?" Hermione asked.

"Last day of Hogwarts, you were would have missed the train on home."

"I wouldn't want to that lot of gits if it was the last place on earth, you know that than anyone else in this world," Harry said, "Besides I don't have to go to them ever again."

"Not if the headmistress says you have to go back."

"You mean you brought me without Professor McGonagall's permission?" looking shocked as Hermione busted out laughing, "You're lying aren't you."

"I didn't lie, but you went into conclusions too quickly. Do you really think that I would come and get you without the Professor's permission?"

Hermione started to head out to dry off as Harry followed not far behind. Soon after Harry began to chase his best friend, they laughed as they went upstairs. The two changed into their pajamas. Hermione had a plain white sleeveless shirt and a pair of red shorts, and Harry put on an ACDC shirt with black shorts. They walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. Neither of them could think of anything to say to each other, and then an owl was pecking on the window. Harry got up to look at the mysterious owl. It wasn't a familiar one to him.

"Hermione, do you know who this owl belongs to?" he asked.

"Indeed I do," she said angrily while grabbing the owl's letter it was holding, "It's a letter from Victor Krum. I wonder what he wants now."

She opened up the piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you would like to go steady with me. I know you went with me to the Yule Ball, and didn't go further than that. I want to now, owl me as soon as possible._

_Victor Krum_

Hermione crumpled the letter and threw it into the trash can. She picked up a piece of parchment. Harry just stood there looking confused.

"Now he wants to go steady with me" she said sarcastically, "He sounds desperate just to have a girlfriend. I'm not buying it."

She sent the owl off along with the letter before Harry spoke, "What did you write in the letter?"

"I said to him that I don't want to go steady with him even if Voldermort was dead. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"No reason," he looked away.


	7. There's Always a Reason for Something

Ello, sry it took so long since I've last updated and my reviewers are probably mad at me for not updating. I've been busy with school, praise band, marching band, playing at football games, ensemble (choir class), and after school clubs. Now that I'm halfway into the semester most of the things are done until Christmas time. Anyways back to the review responses. Enjoy the new chapter.

I like to thank for the review: Draconia20, The Gryffindor Drummer, Morgaine00000016, Hotkat144, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx

salorgirl

OO Flees

Hermione looked at Harry trying to think of something else to say. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything. There was a long, awkward silence as Hermione was waiting for an answer. Harry seemed a little nervous as he looked at random items in the room.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer, Harry," Hermione said curiously.

"The reason is," he paused and, at that moment, he came with an idea.

"Maybe the reason is that you're jealous of Victor Krum asking me to be his girlfriend," Hermione replied.

"That wasn't it," he rushed the statement while blushing; "You're jumping into conclusions."

"Am I or are you saying that, because I'm right?"

He decided to play along, "You're right, Mione. I was being jealous when he owled you to be his girlfriend. That's my reason."

"Oh, you don't need to be jealous of Victor, Harry. It doesn't change the way I feel," she grabbed her books, "Well; I guess it's time for both of us to go to bed. Goodnight Harry."

'She only thinks of us as friends. Damn! No, Potter, don't think like that. What is wrong with me? Do I like Hermione as a friend or more as a girlfriend? I'll just sleep on this tonight,' he thought as he walked into his room and went to sleep.

Throughout the night Harry tossed and turned on his bed. His sweat tore down his face, finding a way out of his nightmare.

_Harry's Dream_

The young wizard was walking that looked like the Forbidden Forest. He heard voices from all directions, but it was the same voice. Harry noticed the voice was Hermione's voice. It seemed like he was running around in circles.

"Hermione!" he called out.

"Harry," she said in the distance.

"Don't worry, Mione, I'm coming."

_In a place far away_

"Run all you like Harry Potter. Not matter how hard you try, you will never be with the one you love. I'll make sure of it," the Dark Lord hissed.

"What shall I do for you, master?" Wormtail asked.

"Be ready to depart, we have some business to attend to," he turned back to see Harry in his nightmare, "You can never escape from me, Harry Potter."

Meanwhile Harry ran as fast as he could to find Hermione. He had a bad feeling about this. It felt like he was going in circles heading nowhere. Harry kept hearing Hermione's voice.

"Harry!"

'Hermione,' he shouted in his mind as he spotted a little house in the middle of the forest.

Harry quickly ran to the small building. He approached to the door with caution. Slowly, the door creped open to let the wizard in, the moment he came in he heard staggering breathing. He took out his wand into the dark room.

"_Lumos_," the room lit dimly.

The first thing he saw was Hermione's chocolate brown hair. She lifted her head to see Harry with horrific eyes. Harry couldn't believe what he his eyes have laid upon. Hermione was stripped out of her clothes. Dangling by chains enclosed by her writs, she was too weak to break free from the trap.

"Harry, you must get out of here. You shouldn't have come."

"I came to find you. I'm not leaving without you," he muttered a spell to break Hermione's chains.

"Mister Potter, how nice for you to drop in?" he heard a low-hissed voice at the corner of the room.

"Why did you use Hermione as bait? You could've easily got to me now Dumbledore is gone. Hermione has nothing to do with us."

"On the contrary, Mister Potter, She's an importance to both of us, and you know that. She's the one that will decide on your victory or your demise. I'm not going to let that happen. _Avada Kevadra_!" he cast the spell to Hermione.

"Hermione!" he caught her lifeless body as he wrapped his arms around her bare skin.

"Potter, there was something that you had that I never did. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

The image darkened and felt a burning sensation on his forehead. He tossed around his bed. Hermione came in and shook Harry to awake him. He woke up and saw her face a foot away from him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione," his breath was hard and nerve wrecking.

"Calm do…" she was interrupted by a kiss.

"You're alive. I thought I lost you."

"Harry, what happened?" she regained her composure.

He took a deep breath, "I was in the Forbidden Forest hearing your voice in the distance. I kept on running, but it felt like I was going in circles. Until I found a small home, hoping that you would be in there. I came up to the house slowly, and came in with caution. I casted a spell to light up the room, and I found you hanging on the wall."

"Then what happen?"

"I saw Voldermort at the corner of the room. He said that you were the key to my success or my demise, and…and" Harry couldn't take it all in.

"Harry, pull yourself together. Tell me."

"He used the killing curse on you!" Hot tears streamed down his face.

Hermione pulled him in to embrace him, "It's alright. I'm here. There's nothing in this world that would tear us apart.

Harry started to calm down after ten minutes discussing the dream to her, "Let's go make some breakfast. I'll make your favorite."

"Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate frogs," he said like a little child.

Plz read the note below.

Author's note: _Never deny the power of chocolate!!!!! _OO Flees!


	8. Happy Yet Sad

Days passed on by between Harry and Hermione. The days became hotter and longer. The air conditioner broke down a day ago. They would lie on the couch; stick their head in the freezer or sleep. The two would go for a swim, but it wasn't even close to being cool. Hermione lay on one side of the couch and Harry laid on the other. Their skin felt attached to the fabric and felt as they couldn't move.

"Hermione, do you know a spell to cool this place down?" Harry asked.

"I might have one in mind, but it might not work," she responded.

"Let's give it a shot," he saw her climb off the couch.

She pointed her wand across the room, "_In statu ou izar_"

The ice was casted on the table lamp and froze on the spot. She jumped in glee for her success. Harry congratulated her. Hermione pointed to another direction of the room, but she heard an explosion across the room. They turned toward the direction of the sound.

"The lamp exploded…Cool!" Harry said.

"Not cool! That lamp was worth at least ten-thousand dollars. Mum and dad are going to kill me."

"No, they won't," he replied.

"Yes, they will."

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes," he tricked her.

"No…I mean yes, Harry!"

"I wanted to see if you would catch on. Don't worry we can repair it good as new. _Reparo_!" he repaired the lamp.

"How did you know that spell?" she asked curiously.

"You're not the only one who read books, Mione."

"The only books you read is about quidditch. I never knew you would read anything else."

"Then you wouldn't care if I've read your copy of Hogwarts: A History."

"You told me that Ron burned it, because I've read it so many times."

"No, Ron said that, I used it to find out the past headmasters for a report. When I really start to read it, then I got hooked on it."

She hugged him, "Harry, I'm so proud of you. What do we do now?"

They gazed into each other eyes as they leaned in closer. Harry smelled Hermione's lavender scented hair. Harry brushed her hair with his fingertips and leaned into touch Hermione's lips. It was jumping Harry's senses from the gentle kiss. Their hearts speed up by the contact of each others skin. He brought his free hand to hold the back of her neck, and deepened their kiss.

Hermione longed for this for weeks as she whimpered of enjoyment. She started tracing small circles on his chest. She slowly pushed down while Harry slipped his hand under her shirt, feeling the left side of her breast. She moaned loudly of satisfaction as he trailed down her neck. Harry bit her skin, and Hermione's emotions were let out by a howl. They heard a phone go off, and she reached to answer it.

"He..he.. hello," feeling out of breath.

"Hermione, are you alright?" it was her father on the other line.

"Dad!" her sudden movement made both teenagers fall to the floor, "Yeah, I'm ok. Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I'd finished my jogging just right when you called me," Harry's eyes widened.

"Alright, I wanted to check up on the two of you."

"Everything is fine. Harry and I are going back to the library later this afternoon, and go out for dinner."

"That's nice. Your mother and I have to go to a seminar. You two take care of yourselves."

"We will father. Bye," she hung up the phone.

"I didn't know you could ever lie to your own parents," Harry responded.

"I didn't want my mum and dad to know that I was in the middle of making out with my best friend. Besides my parents don't even know that I would ever look into dating until I graduate. They always say education comes first, and dating is last. I think my mum thinks differently now that I've matured throughout the years, but my dad sticks with that rule."

"Why don't you find real love instead of hiding in your books? Express more of yourself. Men will be impressed if you took care of yourself better."

'I don't want to impress anyone else, but you, Harry,' she thought.

She snapped, "What makes you think I want to impress someone inperticular?"

"I'm just saying..."

"So you want me to dress like one of those sluts that drool everytime you walk down the hall to class."

"No! It's not what I meant is to try new things with clothing that are acceptable to you and to society. Go have a makeover with Ginny or something just to make you happy and guys will notice who you really are."

"Alright, I will think of something, but it doesn't mean I'll do it. I'm glad you came over for the summer. I would never have this much fun reading a book."

"I heard something I thought Hermione would never say in her entire," she playfully hit his arm, "I'm happy to be here. This beats than being at the Dursley's, but not as bad as being back at Hogwarts."

Hermione giggled softly, "I'll go get us some ice cream to cool us down instead of using magic."

She steadily walked out of the room as Harry lied back down on the floor. He felt the sweat drip from his temples. The young man felt something prickling at the base of his scar. He had a feeling that Voldermort is up to something for the upcoming final battle that was upon them. Seeing the dark clouds form under the clear sky. Hermione strolled back in with two bowls of ice cream. She sat beside Harry when the thunder clashed through the dark sky. They ate the ice cream quietly hearing the raindrops, the rumbles of thunder, and shots of lightning glistening in the air. Harry looked at the dark fire place and placed a spell to set a flame in the chamber. Hermione felt the instant warmth fill her body. They discussed on other topics until they saw an owl pecking fiercely on the window. Harry opened it and quickly shut it when the owl was in the house. He gave it a treat and let it rest in one of Hermione's plants. He held three letters in his hand. Two were from Hogwarts and one from the Ministry.

"Here you go, Mione. These two are for you," he sat back down next to her.

They opened the letters from Hogwarts and looked at their grades and the list of books for their final year. The two felt a piece of metal in their hands. There were labeled HB and HG. Hermione's eyes widened and squealed in joy.

"Harry, do you know what this means?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you were going to tell me."

"For Merlin's Sake! It means you're the new Head Boy and I'm Head Girl, Harry. This is what I've been dreaming of since we started Hogwarts."

"This is great. Now we don't have to worry about Malfoy being head boy. It would be nice to have our own common room. It would be more peaceful to study than in the Gryffindor common room."

Having a hard time to breathe, "Y...yeah, more peaceful."

He wrapped his arm in the back of her waist, "We'll have a lot more alone time."

'Harry!' she screamed in her mind.

"Just kidding," he replied.

"Excuse me for a moment," she got up and walked to the hallway bathroom.

Hermione grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it with cold water, gently wiping her face to cool down her burning face. Why was she acting like this?

'I don't even know if I could last the rest of the summer, not include him being head boy now. Pull yourself together, Hermione. He's just a typical teenage boy being his 17 year old self. You can do this,' she thought.

Harry tilted his head back to the base of the couch. He sighed as he saw Hermione left the room.

'What is going on with me? Why am I making so many moves on Mione? It's probably a phase I'm going through. Hoping it would vanish fast, and not to think about it anymore. I like Cho, not Hermione,' stroking his hand through his hair.

_But you love, Mione_

No, I don't

_Yes, you do_

Why am I talking to my self?

_Because I'm you conscience, and I'm telling you what's right from wrong. That's why I'm telling you that you love Hermione more than you'll ever feel about Cho._

"Shut up!"

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I will," he paused, "Aren't you going to open the other letter?"

"I almost forgot about it," she opened the letter with anticipation.

_Ms. Granger,_

_We are sorry to inform you about the passing of your parents. They died on August 25, 2007 at the Fredric Mayer Convention Center in London at 4:52 P.M. Voldermort casted the killing curse on your parents, and it was already too late for us to do anything about it. If there's anything we can do for you, please contact the ministry._

_Cornelius Fudge_

Hermione's face was stained with tears as her hands shook heavily along the lines of the letter. She felt she wanted to tear it apart. Her head tilted down and wrapped her legs to hold them tight. She didn't want Harry to see her like this, but there was no choice in the matter. Harry didn't know what was on the letter, but all he could do is just to hold her in his arms. He rocked her gently to soothe her pain away. Minutes passed as Hermione calmed and dried off the tears on her face.

"This is not real," she barely whispered through her mouth.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he whispered to her ear.

"They got them, Harry, and they won't be coming back."

"Who are you talking about?"

"They took my parents! Voldermort killed my parents at the convention center this afternoon. I won't be able to see them again or to say that I love them," her eyes began to leak once more, "What am I going to do? Since Voldermort killed my parents, now they're probably going to come after me."

"I know. I'll send an owl to the Weasleys' and see if we can stay with them. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, and then we'll think everything about something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

He turned on the stereo to some soothing music as he gently rubbed her back slightly back and forth. Hermione's eyes began to face slowly. Harry sang softly to her right ear to ease the pain in her heart and fall into slumber. He watched her chest rising up and down. Harry summoned a piece of parchment and a pen. He spent at least ten minutes writing to Mrs. Weasley. He sent Hedwig off to the Burrow, soaring above the clouds of the storm.

Hearing the bustle around the Burrow from Fred and George wrestling with Ron, Mrs. Weasley heard loud pecking at the window. She noticed it was Hedwig and opened the window. Hedwig shook off the water from her feathers. Molly took the letter from the owl and read it.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_Due to some circumstances, it's not safe for Hermione and me to stay at her home no longer. I have a feeling that you-know-who is after Mione since the death of her parents this afternoon. If you don't mind we would like to stay at the Burrow until the new year starts. Don't mention the event to the others unless it's your husband. Send back your answer ASAP_

_Harry_

"Arthur, come here. Read this," she gave him the letter, "You need to go get them, and I'll send a message back to let them know that you are coming. I'll send the kids to bed."

"Alright, I'll get the car," he walked outside into the storm as Mrs. Weasley finished the note. She strolled to the living room where the wrestling match was held, "Ok children time for bed."

"But it's only 10:30," Ron whined.

"And we're not children right Forge?"

"Right Gred," he responded

"That's why you two are still living here. As long as you live in this house, you live under my rules," their mother replied.

"It's because blows up every bloody thing in the fucking house."

"Ron! I will not tolerate your foul language in this house! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mommy," they said in unison.

"Good, now be good boys and go to bed."

The red heads ran upstairs in a nosily manner. Molly cleaned up the living room for the upcoming two that would be arriving.

Harry saw Hedwig fly in, set Hermione to the side, and opened the window petting her to take the letter away from the bird's foot. The young wizard read the note to alert him to be ready. He prepared the items for departure, and he asked one of the maids to pack Hermione's things in her trunk.

Soon afterward Mr. Weasley arrived at the manor with a huge umbrella. He helped Harry with their trunks to the car. They came back, carrying Hermione bridal style, and setting her in the back seat of the car next to him. They rode to the Burrow for about an hour, and brought their things inside. Mr. Weasley saw Hermione on the couch with Harry.

"I'm sorry we don't have anywhere else to place since everyone is home. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I don't think so. It's alright. It was on short notice. I'll be fine till morning," he yawned and drifted off to sleep with Hermione in his arms.


	9. Normal Day

Hi my faithful fanfic readers! I haven't got the time lately to update since school started and I have some senior stuff to turn for scholarships. Since I have the day off I can work on it. I know some of the spells sounded like crap, I'm working on my Latin as fast as I can. Still can't wait to finish and show my teachers, Mr. Glenn (creative writing teacher) will love it.

Ron woke up by the rays of warm light and got out of his bed at the sound of his rumbling stomach. He dressed in a regular blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The teen slides down the railing of the stairs to the main floor, and he could smell the sweet scent of a morning breakfast.

"Mum, when will breakfast be ready?" Ron felt the saliva in his mouth filling up.

"In a minute, Ron, go watch the television for a little bit," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Alright," he walked away.

Mrs. Weasley continued carrying the plates to the table until she heard a scream in the distance.

"Bloody Hell!" she set the plates on the table, and remembered that Harry and Hermione were in the living room since last night. She saw Harry with his eyes wide open after Ron's scream of terror. Harry was getting Ron to quiet down for Hermione was still asleep.

"Harry, when did you get here? Why is Hermione on top of you?" with confusion on his face.

"To answer your first question, we arrived last night after you went to bed, and since your parents didn't have a room ready for us so we crashed on the couch for the night," telling truthfully.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted their conversation, "Ron, why don't you get the table set for me?"

"Alright mum," he walked back to the kitchen.

"I think it's about time to wake up Hermione. Breakfast is about ready," she left the room as Harry turned back to Hermione.

He shook her gently and whispered, "Mione, it's time to wake up."

The girl's eyes slowly opened, "Huh? Harry? What are you doing in my room?"

"We're not your room. We're in the living room at the Burrow."

"The Burrow, when did we get here, how did you get our stuff here last night, and how did you pack up my things in to my trunk?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. We got here last night a little while after you fell asleep, Mr. Weasley helped me get the stuff here, and I asked one of the maids to pack for you."

"Oh," she blushed finding nothing else to say, "I guess we should get up."

He whined, "But I don't want to, I like you being here with me."

"I'm sure you do, but we can't stay like this…"

"Forge! The little prefect was right. Hermione did get laid," the twins walked by and stopped.

"I DID…"

The twins sang, "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, second comes marriage, and then there's go Harry jr. in a baby carriage."

"That's not funny!" she yelled at the red-headed boys.

"Yes it is."

She got out of the couch, "I didn't get laid, and what makes you think that I'm in love with Harry."

Harry spoke up, "Fred and George, we didn't have anywhere else to sleep for the night, and we slept on the couch."

"It does bring suspicions though. Let's go, Gred, and leave the love birds alone," they snickered as they were nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about them, Mione. It will only be a couple of days until we return to Hogwarts. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok," it was all she could say.

They walked to the dinning room where the family gathered. Ginny called for Hermione to sit next to her. Harry took the other side of Hermione. Ron already had his mouth full of food with the twins not far behind. He mumbled something, but as usual no one can understand him.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shouted in unison, "Ron! What have I told you about eating and talking at the same time?"

"I'm sorry," with some still in his mouth then swallowing it, "Harry, Hermione, did you two get your letters yet?"

"We did," Harry responded taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, our wittle-Ronniekins is a pwefect again," Fred pinched Ron's cheek.

"Ouch! I wished I made Head Boy though," Ron complained.

'If only he knew,' Harry thought.

"Just as long it's not Malfoy or one of his cronies."

"Actually Ron, I already know who head boy and head girl is," Hermione looked at him.

"You do! Well, tell me mate."

"You'll know when we go back to Hogwarts."

Ron slouched back into his chair and stuffed his face with another pancake. Hermione giggle at the look of his face, though it looked quite disgusting. Everyone continued with consuming their meal. Several light conversations were made throughout their time together. Until Mr. Weasley had to leave for work at the Ministry, his wife kissed him goodbye for the day. Hermione and Ginny helped her with the dishes while the boys got together and grabbed their brooms for a game of quidditch. The group was still one person short.

"Hermione," the twins said in a singing tone.

"If you think you're going to get me up there, you have another thing coming," she sat down on the swing.

"Please Hermione? Just for a couple of games," Ron whined.

"I said no!"

"Come on, it will be fun. It'll let you ride on my broom," Harry lowered to the ground.

"You ask me the same question and my answer is still the same."

"Is whittle Mione too scared for the big girl games?" he mocked her with a fiendish tone.

"Ok on one condition. Don't do that ever again," Harry helped her onto his broom.

"You're going to have fun I promise," he whispered to her.

'If you say so,' she thought cautiously.

She held onto Harry tightly as they were lifted up the air. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing her friends on their brooms. The witch saw Fred and George using their buldgers clubs to hit each other on the head. She giggled slightly of their actions.

Ron spoke up, "Hermione, you can't be on Harry's broom!"

"But why not?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Because we need another beater."

"You have Fred and George…"

"George can be the other chaser, George give Hermione your club," He flies over to give her the item.

"Now it's time to get off your boyfriend's broomstick," Fred was hit by Hermione and George took the club.

"Ha, your turn," he laughed at his counterpart.

"Alright," he whacked his brother's head as hard as he could.

"Ow!"

"I win! You owe me 20 sickles," he pays up.

Hermione continued, "Harry is not my boyfriend."

"Didn't seem like it this morning?"

"Are we to argue or to play quidditch?" Charlie stopped the argument.

"Fine, just give me another broom."

Harry gave Hermione his spare broom from last year. She struggled at first on her own, but eventually she got used to the feeling of flying. They started the game shortly and lasted for a few hours. On their final game, Harry and Ginny was searching for the golden snitch. Hermione grabbed George's beater club off the ground, and hit the buldger to keep Ginny distracted. She moved out of the way from the impact. Ron laughed at Hermione at her missed target.

"You couldn't hit someone if it hit you in the face," Hermione hit the buldger and crashed into Ron's face.

"What was that you were saying?"

"Lucky shot," he ran his fingers on his face as Harry grabbed the snitch.

"We win!" Harry shouted, "We have to figure out what the losers should do for us."

"Everyone get cleaned up," Mrs. Weasley called out, "We're going to Diagon Alley in a little bit."

The group landed their brooms to the ground. Harry quickly rushed to get some ice pack for Ron. The others washed up to leave as Harry and Ron followed behind. Each one grabbed a handful of floo powder and teleported to the site. Mrs. Weasley was the last to come, and looked for her kids. She found them outside in the alley. Watching other witches and wizards walk by them and purchasing their items for school.

"I have a few errands to run; you four get your uniforms if you need refitting. Fred and George check up on your shop before it causes chaos," Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Okay," everyone replied.

They went their separate ways to finish on what they came for. Harry and Ron went into the quidditch shop while Hermione and Ginny went into the tailor shop. The workers got Ginny on the stool to measure her. She stood still for about a few minutes. The tailor told her to step down, and Hermione stepped up to be measured. A young man walked into the store in the sight of Ginny's face while she was facing her best friend.

He spoke up, "Well, look who it is. It's the little weaslette. Who is this beautiful one here?"

The tailor said to one of her assistants, "Waist size 6, waist to knee 1 ft, bust line 30 C…"

"That happens to be Hermione up there. Don't be flirting on my best friend," Ginny replied.

"It can't be that mudblood. Her hair is really bushy and ugly."

Hermione stepped down from the stool and faced him, "Seems like this girl had a few changes over the summer. Oh, one more thing Draco.

She kicked him out of the shop, "Grow up!"

"Ms. Weasley, you don't need to get new uniforms. Ms. Granger, you do since you've grown smaller on the waist and bigger on the bust line."

"Do you have to say it out loud?"

"Sorry, give me a minute to gather you new uniforms," the girls waited for about five minutes until she came back, "Here you go."

They paid for their new clothes, and walked down the street. Seeing Harry and Ron starring at the window in front of the quidditch shop, and drooling over some object everyone has to have. The girls could see the drool from Ron's mouth onto the ground. Harry caught the sight of the girls close by.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"We had a little run in with Malfoy earlier," Hermione retorted.

"Hermione was awesome back there!" with Ginny's shocked words.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him in the stomach which caused him to fly out of the hop and hit the ground. He was being the same perverted self again and being a jerk. What are you and Ron staring at?"

Ron spoke in awe, "It's the fastest known broom, the Firebolt V 3.1. I wish I had that kind of money to get it."

"Luckily, my father can get me anything I want," they turned to see Draco behind them.

"Not now, Malfoy. We don't need you to mess up our day. Plus your father is in Azkaban. He can't do anything to get out."

"Oh really, one day my father will be free, and when that day comes Voldermort shall reign over everyone. All the mudbloods in the magic realm will be in their demise," Malfoy walked away drifting in to the allies.

"I hate him when he brags about everything he has. I was I could bloody kill him," Ron gritted his teeth together.

"Let's not worry about Draco. Ron, you and Harry need to get remeasured. Hermione and I will get our supplies and meet you two back at home tonight."

They split apart once more to finish their shopping in the alley. Hermione and Ginny looked around the little shops. Seeing strange, new, and unusual items at the window to attract customers, upcoming first years panicking to find everything they need, and starting seventh years leaning against the wall talking to their friends. Teenagers from all ages walked in this small alley. Suddenly Ginny got a creative idea. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through the crowd.

"Ginny, where are you taking me?" she exclaimed.

"We are going to get something you need."

"What would that be?"

"A makeover!" Ginny stopped in front of the salon.

The girls walked in and a woman with orange spiky hair came up to them, "Ginny, I've been expecting you. I'm guessing this is Hermione."

"Yes, it is. Remember what I told you, do everything."

"Ginny, I don't know about this," Hermione hesitated.

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll be just fine. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"You're going to leave me!"

"Yeah, I have a couple of things to get. I'll be back."

'I'm going to kill her for this,' Hermione thought as she grinded her teeth.

"Shall we start?" the employee asked.


End file.
